Misunderstanding
by Shinju Yoichi
Summary: Shiho miyano, ratu es teitan. jatuh hati pada detektif SMA terkenal shinichi kudou. Mereka berteman sejak SMP dan menjadi sahabat dekat. Karena sebuah kesalah pahaman shiho menjaga jarak dari shinichi. shinichi yang merasa shiho berubah tidak mengerti apa alasannya. sebuah kesalahpahaman yang menyebabkan mereka saling bertengkar satu sama lain. ShinShi/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

SMA Teitan kelas XI-B

"Oi Shiho, ayo ke kantin ! istirahat 15 menit jangan di sia-siakan ! aku dengar mereka menjual makanan baru ! mau ya?" ajak pemuda bernama Shinichi kepada perempuan yang sedang membaca buku.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab perempuan berambut pirang kecoklatan pendek yang dipanggil Shiho tersebut sambil tetap membaca bukunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ayolah Shiho-_chan_~ aku ingin mencobanya bersama mu…." Kata shinichi

"Baik, aku ikut kalo kamu berhenti memanggilku Shiho-chan. Apalagi dengan nada menjijikkan begitu" jawab shiho pasrah sambil menutup bukunya

"Oke, ayo kita ke kantin !" kata shinichi sambil menarik tangan shiho. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, shinichi berhasil menyeret shiho ke kantin dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Huft !...kamu…hah…..mau….hah…membunuhku….hah….ya?...hah" kata shiho dengan nafas tersendat-sendat

"Hehehe, lupakan saja kejadian aku menarik tanganmu ta—" ucapan shinichi langsung terpotong

"Menyeretku" kata shiho membetulkan perkataan shinichi

"Yah, baiklah…. Terserah kamu. Bagaimana kalo ku traktir menu terbaru? Kalo tidak salah namanya Mapo tofu"

"Yah, boleh lah. Hitung hitung biaya nafas yang terbuang karena kamu menarikku" jawab shiho dengan wajah datar

"_Ba-san_ ! aku pesan dua mapo tofu dan dua es teh ya !" teriak shinichi ke penjaga kantin

"Baik, ini pesanannya" kata penjaga kantin setelah mengambil dan memberikan pesanan detektif SMA itu.

"Hei, setua tuanya penjaga kantin, kurasa pendengarannya masih bagus tanpa kamu harus teriak teriak begitu " kata shiho setelah shinichi sampai di meja mereka sambil membawa pesanannya di nampan.

"Hehehe…. Sudahlah, ayo dimakan" kata shinichi

"Ittadakimasu~" kata shiho dan shinichi berbarengan. Bedanya shinichi mengatakan nya dengan nada ceria sedangkan shiho dengan nada datar, sesaat suasana tenang sampai shinichi berteriak

"PEDAS !" teriaknya yang langsung menyambar minumannya, padahal baru suapan pertama. Shiho pun hanya meliriknya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Hei shiho ! kamu manusia bukan sih? Masa kuat makan makanan pedas kayak gini?!" Tanya shinichi sambil menunjuk mapo tofu milik nya dengan mulut memerah karena pedasnya

"Aku kan memang suka pedas. Gak kayak kamu yang suka manis, lain kali kalo mau beli makanan dilihat dulu nama makanannya yang jelas" kata shiho dengan tenang sambil tetap memakan mapo tofu nya. Shinichi langsung menyambar buku menu yang tersedia di meja fan mencari nama mapo tofu. Begitu menemukannya, matanya langsung terbelalak

"Apa ini? Super spicy mapo tofu?!" kata shinichi. Sebagai pecinta makanan manis, lidahnya tidak biasa makan makanan pedas.

"Hihihi…" shiho hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi shinichi yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Cih ! terlalu pedas, aku gak mau makan makanan ini lagi !"

"Terus mau kamu apakan makanannya?" kata shiho sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tenang tanpa terlihat kalau makanan itu sebenarnya sangat pedas

"Entahlah, mungkin akan kubuang" kata shinichi sambil berdiri membawa piringnya ke tempat sampah

"Tunggu ! sini berikan padaku !" cegah shiho sesaat sebelum makanan itu jatuh ke tempat sampah

"Kamu masih lapar? Tidak disangka porsi makan mu banyak juga…" kata shinichi sambil memberikan piringnya pada shiho.

Saat shiho sudah memegang piring itu dia langsung mengatakan sesuatu pada penjaga kantin, penjaga kantin mengambil piring dari tangan shiho, tidak berapa lama kemudian penjaga kantin memberikan bungkusan plastic pada shiho. Saat shiho kembali ke mejanya untuk menghabiskan minumnya, shinichi yang dari tadi memperhatikan dari jauh langsung bertanya

"Hei, untuk apa kamu membungkus makanan pedas itu? Memang di rumahmu tidak ada makanan?" Tanya shinichi beruntun

"Biasanya aku memasak sendiri, tapi terkadang malas juga. Jadi kubawa saja makanan ini daripada dibuang" jawab shiho sambil meminum tehnya

"Kamu memasak sendiri? Orang tua mu kemana?"

"Orang tuaku di swiss. Kakakku di London. Aku tinggal sendiri. Kadang kadang sahabatku dating untuk menemaniku" kata shiho sambil mengaduk ngaduk minumannya

"EEHH? Dari Smp aku sudah kenal kamu,kok gak pernah tau kalo kamu tinggal sendiri?"

"Kamu gak pernah tanya" kata shiho dengan tenang

"Iya juga ya, kita gak pernah pulang bareng sih, dari SMP kalo jam pulang kamu pasti hilang… biasanya kamu kemana kalo uda bel pulang sekolah?" Tanya shinichi antusias

"Ke tempat rahasia ku" jawab shiho dengan singkat

"Dimana? Aku boleh kesana?" kata shinichi

"Boleh saja"

"Benarkah?! Kapan?" Tanya shinichi semangat

"Kapan kapan" kata shiho sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ahh… Shiho-_chan_~—"

**Kringg….kring….**

Belum sempat shinichi mengeluarkan godaannya, bel masuk sudah memotong perkataan. Shinichi yang kesal karena tidak dibolehkan ke tempat rahasia shiho langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kantin, tanpa disadari shiho sudah pergi meninggalkan shinichi di kantin. Beberapa detik kemudian shinichi baru menyadarinya

"Oi, Shiho ! _chotto matte yo~_" teriak shinichi setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Sampai di kelas shinichi langsung duduk di depan bangku shiho

"Kenapa tadi gak ngajak aku balik ke kelas?" Tanya shinichi pada shiho yang melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda karna shinichi menarik—menyeret—tangan shiho ke kantin

"Buat apa? Barangkali aku bisa liat di headline koran 'detektif SMA shinichi kudou dihukum berdiri di lorong karena terlambat' " kata shiho menoleh ke shinichi lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya

"Cih, awas kau ya…" kata shinichi sambil men-_dethglare_. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mempan untuk Ice Queen Teitan

KRIET….

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kelas langsung hening seketika. Masuk seorang guru berwajah galak sambil membawa buku setebal 3 cm dan sebuah map.

"Anak Anak ! buka buku matematika halaman 79 !" kata guru tersebut tanpa basa basi. Di dalam kelas hanya terdengar bunyi kertas yang dibolak balik, setidaknya hingga ada suara.

"Maaf saya terlambat pak…." Kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depan pintu kelas

"Ahh….. kamu akhirnya datang juga. Ini hari pertama sekolah kenapa terlambat?!" Tanya guru laki laki yang galak itu

"Saya tersesat waktu perjalanan menuju kemari pak" jawab pemuda itu tenang

"Baik, anak anak…. hari ini ada murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu !" kata guru itu dengan tegas

"Namanya saya Saguru Hakuba, umur 17 tahun. Pindahan dari SMA Harvard di inggris. Saya seorang detektif" kata pemuda bernama saguru itu

"Baik, ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya guru itu dengan suara keras

"Saya pak, saguru golongan darahnya apa?"

"Kamu asalnya darimana?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Tinggal dimana?" dan serentetan pertanyaan lain dari para siswi yang tertarik pada saguru pada pandangan pertama. Saguru agak kerepotan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Ketika pertanyaan mereka mulai melenceng seperti 'jadilah pacarku' dan sejenisnya, pak guru menyuruh saguru duduk di sebelah shiho yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

"Baik anak anak ! kita lanjutkan pelajarannya…" kata pak guru

"Hai, namaku saguru" katanya saat dia sudah duduk di sebelah shiho

"Ya aku tahu, kamu sudah menyebutkannya di depan tadi" jawab shiho dingin sambil tetap melihat keluar jendela

"Dan namamu siapa,nona?" Tanya saguru

"Siapapun tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" jawab shiho dengan cueknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah itu saguru tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi.

**Kring…..kring….**

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya makan siang, semua anak langsung membereskan bukunya begitu juga dengan pak guru.

"Shiho ! kamu antarkan hakuba-san mengelilingi sekolah !" kata pak guru di ambang pintu

"Tapi…" belum sempat shiho menyelesaikan kata katanya pak guru sudah memotongnya

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan !" kata pak guru kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Shiho langsung berdiri dan hendak pegi ke kantin kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan lengannya

"Mau kemana kamu?" Tanya orang yang menahan lengan shiho, yang ternyata saguru

"Kantin, ada masalah?" kata shiho dingin

"Kamu harus mengantarkan aku keliling sekolah kan?" Tanya saguru

"Ah, benar juga ! suzuki-_san_, kesini sebentar" panggil shiho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada cewek berambut coklat pendek yang memakai bando.

"Ada apa miyano-_san_?" Tanya cewek berambut coklat bernama Suzuki sonoko saat sudah berada di depan shiho

"Begini Suzuki-_san_…. Tadi pak guru menyuruhku mengantar kan hakuba-_san_, tapi aku ada urusan. Bisakan kamu menggantikanku?" Tanya shiho. Shiho tau sonoko tidak akan menolak. Sebagai tipe yang gampang jatuh cinta, sonoko tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bersama cowok. Halusinasi aneh sonoko pun sudah bermunculan.

"Bagaimana Suzuki-_san_? Kalo kamu menolak aku bisa—" ucapan shiho langsung terpotong oleh sonoko

"Tidak ! aku tidak menolak ! aku bisa mengantarmu kok, Saguru-_kun_~" jawab sonoko dengan nada yang menurut shiho menjijikkan

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, suzuki-_san_ danhakuba_-san._ Kamu harus mengelilingi sekolah ini sampai tiap inchinya. Sekolah ini menarik sekali, hakuba_-san_" kata shiho dengan nada jahil

"Tentu saja, ayo saguru-_kun_ !" ajak sonoko menggandeng tangan saguru keluar

"Hah….. akhirnya bebas. Sekarang dimana shinichi?" Tanya shiho kepada diri sendiri sambil berjalan ke kantin

"Coba pikir tempat yang mungkin didatangi olehnya. Kantin? Tidak ada. Kelas? Tidak mungkin. Kamar mandi? Yang benar saja, masa aku harus mengeceknya? Taman? Bisa jadi sih, coba saja ku cek dulu" gumam shiho yang langsung berbalik arah tanpa mengambil makan siang. Sesampainya di taman, taman itu kosong. Shiho sudah melihat kanan kirinya tapi tetap tidak ada siapa siapa

"Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin dia ada di taman?" gumam shiho. Saat di akan berbalik, di balik pohon besar dia menemukan shinichi. Hampir saja dia memanggil nama shinichi kalau dia tidak mendengar suara wanita.

"Jadi bagaimana, Shinichi-_kun_?" Tanya wanita itu. Shiho yang mendengar itu langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon

"Kamu tidak mungkin mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengerjakan PR mu kan, Ran?" kata shinichi pada wanita bernama ran itu.

"Ahahaha, kamu memang tidak bisa ditipu shinichi-_kun_" makin lama telinga shiho makin panas mendengar panggilan itu, hatinya terasa remuk, jantung hampir meloncat keluar. Shiho benci pada wanita itu pada pandangan pertama

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya shinichi

"A-aku, a-ku su-su-su —" tiba tiba nada bicara perempuan itu berubah, menjadi terbata-bata. Oh tidak, shiho tau suasana ini. Dia pasti ingin menyatakan—

"Apa?" Tanya shinichi yang kebingungan. Gelar detektif-tidak-peka memang patut disandangnya

"AKU SUKA PADA MU ! Shinichi-_kun_" jawab wanita itu setengah berteriak

—perasaannya

"Apa?" Tanya shinichi dengan mata terbelalak

"Aku suka padamu, shinichi-_kun_"

"Tidak mungkin kan shinichi? Kamu tidak menerimanya kan?" gumam shiho

"Ran aku juga suka padamu…." Jawab shinichi

"Tidak mungkin" gumam shiho lagi sambil menahan air matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana ceritanya? Tiba tiba ada ide lewat jadi langsung kutulis. Gomenne kalo banyak kesalahan, saya akan terus belajar agar bisa jadi yang terbaik untuk para readers. Arigatou sudah baca fanfic saya. Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen bagi yang nungguin updet nya, lagi males nulis sih. Mohon dimaklumi juga kalo banyak typo bertebaran. Oya, chap sebelumnya kelupaan nulis disclaimernya ya? Gomen gomen, kelupaan nulis, langsung aja. Mind RnR?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho<p>

Previous story

"Aku suka padamu, shinichi-_kun_"

"Tidak mungkin kan shinichi? Kamu tidak menerimanya kan?" gumam shiho

"Ran aku juga suka padamu…." Jawab shinichi

"Tidak mungkin" gumam shiho lagi sambil menahan air matanya

**Chapter 2**

Hati shiho langsung mencelos begitu mendengar shinichi menerima pernyataan cinta ran. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa membuang waktu shiho langsung berlari dari taman sekolah menuju toilet wanita. Sementara shinichi melanjutkan ucapannya

"Ran aku juga suka padamu, tapi hanya sebagai teman masa kecil. Maaf ran" ucap shinichi

"Kenapa? Kenapa shinichi-_kun_? Padahal selama ini aku selalu memberikan waktuku untukmu…." Ucap ran dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Maaf ran, sudah ada orang lain yang kusukai. Dia orang yang sangat kusayangi." Kata shinichi

"Siapa orangnya? Apa itu miyano? " kata ran dengan suara yang tetap bergetar. Ran berharap shinichi berkata 'bukan', kemudian berkata 'Aku hanya bercanda ran, tentu saja kamu yang kusukai'. Tapi pikiran ran dan shinichi berbeda. Shinichi justru mengatakan

"Iya, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannnya. Dia wanita yang tegar dan cerdas. Dia juga sangat baik walau kadang kadang tatapannya juga bisa membunuh" kata shinichi sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu malah semakin mengiris hati ran.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kan?" kata ran yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Air matanya sudah jatuh mengaliri wajahnya.

"Tentu ran, kamu tetap akan menjadi sahabatku" kata shinichi sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih shinichi-_kun_" kata ran sambil tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya

…**.**

Shiho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, sekarang dia benar benar tidak punya harapan dengan shinichi lagi. Dia membasuh wajahnya yang berantakan karena menangis tanpa suara di toilet, shiho memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin

"Apa aku tetap akan menyukainya? Atau aku harus berhenti menyukainya" kata shiho pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi dia membasuh wajahnya, dia berharap ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan segera terbangun. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima

"Kurasa, aku akan berhenti menyukainya. Setidaknya beberapa hari kedepan aku harus menjauh darinya agar perasaanku tidak bertambah sakit" kata shiho lagi lagi pada diri sendiri. Untuk saat saat seperti ini dia bersyukur memiliki poker face yang bagus karena memiliki ayah dingin tapi baik dan ibu yang penyayang tapi kejam.

**Kringg…..kring…..**

Bel masuk berbunyi, shiho langsung mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan dan berjalan keluar toilet menuju kelas. Kakinya terasa berat sekali, ingin sekalidia pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman. Setidaknya ini pelajaran terakhir.

Kriett….

Shiho membuka pintu kelas dengan lambat, semua mata penghuni kelas langsung tertuju padanya, tapi hanya sebentar kemudian mereka melanjutkan aktivitas masing masing. Shiho berjalan dengan gontai ke bangkunya. Dia melihat saguru sudah duduk di bangkunya, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Baru saja dia duduk di bangkunya dia sudah mendapat pertanyaan dari detektif inggris ini.

"Hei, dari tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Boleh aku bertanya?" kata saguru

"Kamu sudah bertanya, jadi langsung saja" kata shiho dengan dingin

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa guru yang tadi itu memanggil nama depanmu? Dan walau kamu melihat keluar jendela dia tidak menegurmu" kata saguru dengan nada penasaran

"Karena aku asistennya" jawab shiho dengan singkat dan dingin

"Kamu jadi asisten guru IPA dan matematika tergalak di sekolah ini? Kamu dipilih karena pintar atau tahan banting dengan guru itu?" kata saguru yang membuat shiho naik darah karena moodnya memang sedang buruk karena kejadian tadi, dan sekarang detektif inggris ini membuat moodnya lebih buruk lagi.

"Dengar, kalau kamu masih tetap bertanya hal yang tidak penting, aku tidak segan segan menjadikanmu tikus percobaan racun serangga terbaruku" kata shiho dingin dengan tambahan tatapan membunuhnya pada saguru

"B-baik, aku tidak bermaksud menggangumu kok" kata saguru. Sebenarnya saguru bingung dengan kata kata shiho, biasanya para gadis langsung mendekatinya dan menanyakan kehidupannya. Jika saguru bertanya tentang kehidupan mereka, mereka pasti langsung menceritakannnya dengan panjang lebar. Tapi shiho justru menutup dirinya, ini membuat saguru tertarik padanya.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan lancar, kecuali hati shiho yang makin teriris melihat shinichi tersenyum pada ran dan sebaliknya. Rasanya dia langsung ingin berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan jepang dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Ingin sekali dia ikut kakaknya tinggal di London

**Kringg…..kring…..**

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu para siswa datang. Waktunya pulang. Begitu guru keluar semua siswa langsung merapikan bukunya dan bersiap pulang. Shiho awalnya ingin mengajak shinichi pulang bersama seperti janjinya, tapi melihat ran dan shinichi sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama shiho langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Dia pun berjalan menuju tempat rahasianya sejak SMP.

Shiho POV

'_Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku punya niat membawa pacar orang lain pulang bersama'_ kata shiho dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat rahasianya. Sebenarnya itu bukan tempat rahasia, itu hanya tempat favorit shiho yang membuat dirinya tenang. Perpustakaan yang sepi. Sampai di perpustakaan shiho langsung mengambil salah satu buku di rak dan mulai membacanya

End of Shiho POV

…

"Shinichi-_kun, _ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" kata ran

"Ada apa ran? Bisa langsung bicara disini tidak? Aku malas keluar" kata shinichi

"Yah, karena kelas sudah sepi baiklah. Jadi begini….. sebenarnya aku punya rencana—" kata ran yang terputus di tengah jalan karena shinichi sudah menyela perkataannya

"Hah? Rencana apa? Kamu tidak ingin melakukan tindak kriminal kan? Atau jangan jangan kamu merencanakan pengeboman?" Tanya shinichi beruntun

"Dengar dulu detektif bodoh ! Bukan rencana seperti itu ! aku belum selesai bicara" kata ran dengan kesal karena shinichi langsung memberinya serentetan pertanyaan

"Terus? Rencana apa?" kata shinichi bingung

"Begini, aku tau kamu suka pada miyano, karena itu aku akan membantumu mengecek miyano menyukaimu atau tidak" kata ran dengan nada yang masih kesal

"Benarkah?!" saking senangnya shinichi berteriak dengan keras, sampai seorang siswa yang ingin masuk kelas langsung menabrak pintu dan menjatuhkan bukunya karena kaget mendengar teriakan shinichi yang melengking seperti cewek. Siswa itu tidak lain adalah detektif inggris.

"Hoi ! detektif BAKA ! Lo kira kelas ini punya siapa? Kakek moyang lo? Teriak kenceng banget kayak cewek " kata saguru sambil berdiri kemudian memungut bukunya yang jatuh.

"Heh! BAKA ! memangnya kamu siapa? Kamu sendiri kan juga detektif B-A-K-A yang sombong" jawab shinichi dengan marah. Mereka pun langsung mengadakan adu mulut yang panjang, menelantarkan ran yang sibuk melerai.

Tiba tiba shinichi dan saguru merasakan aura iblis di kelas. Mereka menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok ratu es teitan.

"Kalau kalian hanya ingin bertengkar, sebaiknya jangan di kelas. Hanya menggangu pemandangan" kata shiho dengan _sangat dingin_.

Shiho hanya datang untuk mengambil buku tugasnya yang tertinggal, sebenarnya moodnya sedang buruk. Tapi dia tetap siswa yang harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Begitu sampai di kelas dia diperlihatkan adegan para detektif yang sedang adu mulut, ditambah dengan moodnya yang buruk tentu saja ini membuat shiho mengeluarkan _deathglare _kebanggannya

"S-shiho? Kamu masih disini? Ini sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu pulang sekolah" kata shinichi dengan kaget

"Apa urusanmu? Terserah aku mau pulang jam berapa…"kata shiho tetap dengan nada dinginnya

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Karena aku kan—" shinichi hampir mengatakan kalau dia _suka_ pada shiho, tapi kata kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Saguru yang _sangat_ tidak bisa membaca situasi, justru mengajak shiho bicara.

"Shiho, sekarang sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" tawar saguru dengan watadosnya

"Boleh saja. Aku ingin cepat pulang karena melihat pertengkaran tidak penting" kata shiho dengan dingin sambil berjalan keluar kelas diikuti saguru

Shinichi yang melihat ini tentu saja cemburu, dia yang mengenal shiho sejak smp saja tidak pernah datang ke rumah shiho. Sedangkan saguru yang hanya murid baru akan pergi mengantarkan shiho pulang? Tentu saja dia tidak terima. Dia hampir mengejar shiho kalo ran tidak menahan tangannya.

"Shinichi-_kun_. Mau dengar rencanaku tidak?" shinichi berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan ran. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mendengarkan rencana ran

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu?" Tanya shinichi

"Begini—"

…

"Hei miyano-san…. Apa kamu suka dengan si detektif bodoh itu?" kata saguru sambil berjalan di samping shiho

"Aku tidak suka padamu, detektif bodoh" jawab shiho dengan dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Hei, maksudku si kudo bukan aku. Dan aku tidak bodoh! Kalo aku bodoh aku tidak akan jadi detektif !" kata saguru dengan kesal karena pertama kalinya ada orang yang memanggilnya 'bodoh'

"Terserah. Aku suka padanya atau tidak aku tidak merasa ada hubungannya denganmu" setelah shiho mengucapkan itu saguru terdiam sejenak. Hening untuk sesaat

"Sepertinya kamu banyak masalah ya miyano-san?" kata saguru setelah terdiam cukup lama

"Kalau sudah tau jangan menambah masalahku" lagi lagi keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, sampai shiho memecah keheningan

"Sampai sini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat" kata shiho sambil menatap saguru malas kemudian hendak berjalan kalau saguru tidak menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu ! kamu bilang kamu banyak masalah kan?" kata saguru

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu?" Tanya shiho

"Bagaimana kalau ku ajak refreshing?" Tanya saguru

"Maksudmu?" Tanya shiho yang kebingungan tidak menangkap maksud saguru

"Besok libur… kenapa kita tidak kencan saja? Kurasa itu bisa meringankan pikiranmu" kata saguru

"Hmm…. Baiklah, kurasa aku memang butuh refreshing" kata shiho

"Baik, besok jam 9 pagi kita bertemu di tropical land" kata saguru dengan nada senang

"Baiklah, hakuba-san" setelah berkata begitu shiho langsung berjalan meninggalkan saguru yang senyum senyum sendiri. Sepertinya kencan besok akan menghebohkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Semoga kalian tetap menunggu lanjutan ceritanya ya !<p>

Review

Chairuniffa hiley : Makasih ya Buat reviewmu….

Sodako yamamura : kalo gitu ditunggu chap selanjutannya ya…..

S4kur4 miyuz4ki : hehehe….. makasih ya

Coffeelover98 : okay, makasih reviewnya

Ummu shidiqoh mutohoharoh : Tenang aja, aku juga kayak kamu kok. Hehehe…..

Hyeonatsu : sip, ini uda dilanjutin kok…


	3. Chapter 3

Hei Minna …..! ketemu lagi nih…. Gomenasai, lama banget updetnya. Soalnya lagi buntu en males nulis fanfic, hehehe… nah langsung aja nih, Mind RnR? ^^

Warning : typo everywhere, alu gak jelas, banyak kekurangan, dll

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Previous story

"Besok libur… kenapa kita tidak kencan saja? Kurasa itu bisa meringankan pikiranmu" kata saguru

"Hmm…. Baiklah, kurasa aku memang butuh refreshing" kata shiho

"Baik, besok jam 9 pagi kita bertemu di tropical land" kata saguru dengan nada senang

"Baiklah, hakuba-san" setelah berkata begitu shiho langsung berjalan meninggalkan saguru yang senyum senyum sendiri. Sepertinya kencan besok akan menghebohkan

**Chapter 3**

Gerbang Tropical Land 09.10 AM

"Maaf lama menunggu…." kata detektif inggris sambil berlari ke hadapan seorang wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan pendek

"Aku juga baru sampai….Hakuba-san " sahut wanita tersebut dengan wajah datar, tanpa memedulikan tatapan memuja yang ditujukan pada teman kencannya itu

"Nah, Shiho…. Ayo kita bersenang senang" kata Detektif bernama Saguru Hakuba tersebut sambil menarik pergelangan tangan wanita tersebut

"Miyano, panggil aku Miyano. Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu memakai nama keciku. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku Hakuba-san" kata wanita itu dingin

"Ahh… maaf aku terlalu bersemangat. Ayo kita masuk Miyano ! " kata saguru. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang tropical land, saguru memberikan tiket masuk yang sudah dibeli sebelumnya pada penjaga gerbang. Saat mereka sudah melewati gerbang saguru membuka suaranya

"Nah, Miyano… Apa yang ingin kamu mainkan? Silahkan bersenang senang disini." kata Saguru

"Aku terserah saja…" kata Shiho. Melihat Shiho yang hanya menjawab sekena-nya dan kelihatan tidak berminat. Saguru merasa kecewa. Tiba tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya saat melihat jet coaster Super Snake.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" kata Saguru

"Hn? Taruhan apa?" jawab Shiho sesingkat mungkin

"Kita akan naik Super snake, siapa yang lebih dulu berteriak kalah taruhan" kata Saguru

"Aku tidak mau. Aku pass" kata shiho sambil berjalan meninggalkan saguru di belakangnya

"Hoo….kamu takut dengan taruhan detektif sepertiku? Sudah pasti tidak akan menang ya?" cibir saguru ketika melihat shiho meninggalkannya. Shiho tentu saja kesal di katakan seperti itu.

"Baik baik, apa yang kudapat kalau aku menang?" tanya Shiho menyerah dengan keputusan saguru

"Aku akan membelikanmu tas merek Fusae Brand terbaru limited edition yang hanya di jual di Inggris" kata Saguru. Tentu saja Shiho tergiur dengan hadiahnya yang WOW itu.

"Baik, kalau aku kalah?" kata Shiho

"Kamu harus menjadi kekasihku seharian ini" awalnya Shiho terkejut mendengarnya, tapi dia langsung mengendalikan ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Setuju" jawab Shiho. Mereka pun mengantri untuk menaiki super snake. Setelah lama menunggu giliran mereka akhirnya tiba. Mereka pun langsung menaikinya

Keretanya berjalan sangat lambat ketika menaiki relnya. Shiho yang tidak sadar keretanya sudah hampir turun ke bawah, hampir saja dia berteriak. Kecepatan kereta itu makin bertambah. Reflek Shiho berteriak ketika kereta tiba tiba menukik tajam. Saguru yang melihat itu hanya terseyum tanpa suara. Sepertinya pemenang taruhannya sudah jelas.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti, mereka berdua pun turun dari kereta dan duduk di bangku kayu yang disediakan di tropical land dan duduk bersebelahan.

"Hei, kamu tidak lupa taruhan kita kan?" kata Saguru sambil melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya

"Yah, karena aku orang yang menepati janji aku akan menjadi kekasihmu seharian ini. Tapi bukan berarti kamu boleh bertindak seenaknya, kalau kamu bertindak di luar batas aku tidak segan segan melaporkan ke pihak setempat atas tuduhan tindakan asusila" jawab Shiho panjang lebar karena masih tidak terima dia kalah, hilang kesempatannya mendapat tas Fusae Brand terbatas itu.

"Baik baik, aku mengerti. Sekarang ayo jalan lagi" kata Saguru sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Shiho.

"Hei ! —" Shiho hendak protes kalau saja dia tidak melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat menyakitkan di depannya. Shinichi sedang mengunjungi tropical land bersama Ran, mereka hanya berdua, bukankah itu artinya kencan?

Shiho langsung berdiri mematung dengan mata terpaku pada pasangan yang sedang kencan itu di belakang Saguru, dia tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu, tidak akan pernah. Saguru yang menyadari sikap aneh Shiho langsung mengikuti arah pandangan mata shiho yang terlihat terluka. Shiho terluka, karena melihat shinichi berkencan dengan gadis lain.

"Hei shiho, ayo masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu !" kata Saguru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Shiho dengan menarik tangannya kearah rumah hantu. Shiho ingin protes, tapi berhubung dia kalah taruhan jadi dia ikut saja kemana Saguru membawanya.

Siapa sangka pasangan yang tadi dilihat oleh Shiho dan Saguru juga memasuki rumah hantu tak lama setelah Shiho dan Saguru masuk. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Didalam rumah hantu penuh oleh suara teriakan orang orang yang ketakutan semua orang yang masuk berteriak ketakutan bahkan ada yang lari sampai terjatuh, kecuali pasangan aneh yang masuk kedalam sana, Shiho dan Saguru.

"Hei Shiho, apa kamu tidak merasa takut?" Tanya saguru pada shiho yang dari tadi diam saja sejak memasuki rumah hantu

"Kamu bercanda? Aku takut? dengan boneka plastik murahan ini?" kata Shiho sambil menunjuk boneka sadako yang terlihat menyeramkan

"Yah, kamu memang wanita aneh" kata Saguru dengan pandangan heran

"Terima kasih pujiannya" kata Shiho dengan nada sinis

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut, ternyata Shinichi dan Ran juga keluar dari rumah hantu dengan posisi Ran yang memeluk lengan Shinichi dengan erat, membuat tatapan sedih wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut. Pandangan dua pasangan ini pun bertemu

"Shiho? Tak kusangka kamu ada di tempat seperti ini" kata Shinichi riang

"Yah aku juga tidak menyangka" jawab shiho dingin

"Shiho-chan sedang berkencan ya?" Tanya ran dengan wajah manis—yang sebenarnya dibuat buat—sambil tetap memeluk lengan shinichi

"ahh…itu—" belum sempat Shiho menjawab, Shinichi sedah menyela perkataannya

"Mana mungkin Ran, pasti tidak ada yang mau dengan wanita es seperti dia" kata Shinichi dengan maksud bercanda, tapi tetap saja Shiho merasa sakit mendengarnya walau sudah tau itu hanya candaan.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi aku dan pacarku sudah punya jadwal tersendiri" kata Saguru dengan sinis sambil merangkul Shiho

"PACAR?!" teriak shinichi dengan nada tinggi sampai membuat Ran, Shiho, Saguru, dan orang orang sekitar menutup telinga mereka.

"Ya, dia pacarku…. Ada masalah?" kata Saguru dengan tatapan sinis

"Tentu saja ! aku kan—" _orang yang menyukainya dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya !_ Shinichi sadar dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu, jadi perkataanya terputus di tengah jalan.

"Kamu apa?" kata Saguru masih dengan nada sinisnya

"Aku kan temannya !" kata Shinichi

"Cih, hanya teman kan? Kamu tidak punya hak melarang Shiho berpacaran dengan siapa !" kata Saguru sambil menggandeng tangan Shiho menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Shinichi yang menatapnya sedih.

Shiho terus terdiam setelah kejadian itu, Saguru terus mengajaknya bermain dan mengobrol, tapi Shiho hanya menjawab dingin, sampai hari gelap, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang

"Kamu yakin tidak apa apa?" kata Saguru pada Shiho saat mereka sampai di tepat kemarin mereka berpisah

"Ya aku tidak apa apa, mulai besok jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku lagi" kata Shiho dingin sambil meninggalkan Saguru di belakangnya.

"Baik Miyano…" lirih Saguru sangat pelan sampai tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali dia sendiri

…**..**

**Kringg…..Kringg…..**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi shinichi yang duduk di dekat pintu masih merasakan perasaan tidak sukanya melihat kenyataan kemarin. Bahkan tanpa tau kalau itu hanya taruhan saja. Walau begitu tetap saja dia masih menyukai shiho.

'_Kemana sih dia? Masa udah bel masuk masih belum datang juga? Masa iya nona sinis itu ketiduran?'_ pikir Shinichi

Sampai guru datang pun shiho belum terlihat, awalnya shinichi berusaha tenang dan biasa. Tapi lama lama dia benar benar penasaran kenapa shiho tidak masuk. Pasalanya, shiho hampir tidak pernah masuk kalau tidak benar benar penting.

Krieet…

Suara pintu berderit menyela pembicaraan guru yang mengajar. Semua mata memandang kearah wanita berambut pendek yang sedang mengambil nafas di depan pintu, terlihat kelelahan seperti habis berlari.

"Maaf saya terlambat sensei….." kata wanita yang ternyata shiho itu

"Ya sudahlah, berhubung kamu jarang terlambat pasti kamu punya alasan penting. Cepat duduk !" kata sensei dengan suara keras

"Baik sensei…" kata shiho, kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya, mengeluarkan bukunya, dan melihat keluar jendela. Menghindari untuk melihat shinichi.

**Kringg…..Kringg….**

Akhirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, menyisakan tiga orang dalam ruangan itu. Yaitu ran, shinichi, dan shiho.

"Shinichi-_kun_, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak ran

"Ah, baik…. Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada shiho" kata shinichi sambil menuju kearah shiho

"Darimana kamu sampai telat seperti tadi?" kata shinichi sambill menatap shiho

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab shiho singkat

"Tentu saja urusanku ! kamu kan temanku !" teriak shinichi

"Hanya teman kan? Kalau tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi silahkan pergi" kata shiho dingin

"Baik aku pergi" kata shinichi

Sejak kejadian itu, mereka tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain. Shinichi menjauhinya karena cemburu mendengar kabar kalau shiho telat karna mengantar saguru pulang ke inggris. Sedangkan shiho tidak mau sakit hati kembali karena melihat shinichi.

Suatu saat ran memanggil shiho untuk suatu keperluan, shiho mendapat surat untuk datang ke kelas., shiho pun datang ke kelas tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya shiho dingin

"Ahh.. kamu ini dingin sekali shiho-chan~ aku ingin minta bantuanmu…." Kalau saja shiho tidak tahan, dia pasti sudah mutah melihat wajah manis yang sungguh dibuat buat oleh ran itu.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya shiho dengan dingin—lagi—

"Kamu akan jadi lawan mainku untuk latihan drama, dari adegan kamu menamparku, kemudian aku akan menangis…." Kata ran

"Hanya itu? Mau kutampar sungguhan atau pura pura?" kata shiho

"Pura pura saja, kalau sungguhan kan sakit…" kata ran dengan manja

"Baik kamu yang memberi aba aba" kata shiho. Tanpa shiho sadari, disana ada shinichi yang memang dipanggil oleh ran, shinichi tidak tau kalau yang mereka mainkan adalah drama, lagipula dia hanya melihat dari jauh, jadi tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

"1,2,3 action !" kata ran. Shiho langsung mengambil aba aba seperti orang yang menampar sungguhan, lalu melesatkan tangannya kearah ran, tepat sebelum menyentuh wajahnya shiho merendahkan kecepatannya agar tidak sakit, ran pun pura pura terjatuh ke tanah sambil menyentuh pipinya.

Shinichi yang melihat itu, mengira kejadian sungguhan langsung menemui mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini ?!" kata shinichi mendatangi mereka, ran langsung angkat bicara

"Dia tiba tiba menamparku tanpa alasan" kata ran dengan air mata—palsu—yang menggenang

"Apa itu benar?!" teriak shinichi di depan shiho

"Ti—" belum selesai shiho menyelesaikan kata katanya ran sudah menyela

"BOHONG !" ran pun langsung menampar shiho sampai terjatuh ke tanah, itu tamparan yang menyakitkan, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi karena shinichi tidak membelanya. Shiho yang akhirnya mengerti kalau dia hanya ditipu pun pergi keluar kelas.

Sementara itu shinichi masih membeku melihat adegan tadi, dia tidak habis pikir ran akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi dia bingung, siapa yang harus dibela? Siapa yang salah?

"Hiks, shinichi…. Miyano jahat sekali, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa apa" kata ran

"Kamu yakin?" kata shinichi

"Hah?" kata ran bingung

"Shiho tidak akan melakukan hal itu tanpa alasan" kata shinichi berlari meninggalkan ran sendirian di kelas. Setelah shinichi idak terlihat lagi, ran bergumam

"Mungkin aku memang harus menyerahkan shinichi padanya….." gumam ran

…**...**

Di gerbang sekolah, shinichi akhirnya melihat shiho

"Oi, Shiho ! tunggu !" kata shinichi, shiho tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan shinichi.

"KUBILANG TUNGGU MIYANO !" teriak shinichi, shiho pun akhirnya berhenti

"Ada apa, kudou-san?"kata shiho tanpa ekspresi

"Shiho, apa kamu benar2 melakukan itu?" kata shinichi

"Itu terserah pendapatmu kudou-san" kata shiho

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu" kata shinichi

"Memang kenapa? Itu namamu kan….." kata shiho tidak peduli

"Aku tidak suka" kata shinichi

"Lalu kenapa kalau kamu tidak suka?" kata shiho dingin

"Itu—" belum selesai shinichi bicara shiho sudah meninggalkannya, saat shinichi akan mengejar, terlihat mobil berhenti di depan shiho.

"Hei miyano, mau kuantar pulang?" kata pemilik mobil yang ternyata saguru itu

"Boleh" kata shiho singkat, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil pun melaju meniggalkan shinichi di depan pagar

"Mana mungkin aku suka kalau cewek yang kusukai bersikap tidak kenal padaku" gumam shinichi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wuahh… tadinya mau diselesain langsung, tapi males nulisnya, nyehehe…..

Baca chap selanjutnya ya !

Review

S4ku4miyuz4ki : yaiyalah tbc -.-

Akino Kiritani :salam kenal, makasih uda mau baca ya ! ini uda terbit kan?

Mell Hinaga Kuran : ini uda lanjut….. gomen lama ^^

Cornelia-nyaa : iyah, makasih ^^

Lalala : oke, ini uda dilanjutin, baca terus ya !

Kuroyukihime : hehehe….. makasih

Aoi yukii : iyahhh, gomen lama…


	4. Chapter 4 End

Saya kembali :v semoga ada yang nyariin. Makasih buat yang nungguin nih cerita. Berhubung saya terkena virus malas akut, jadi nih cerita kaga jadi jadi. Makasih buat yang nungguin, buat yang gak nungguin, gw doain supaya nungguin :v eh, tapi ini chap terakhir. Berhubung gw males banget. Gaya bahasa gw juga mungkin agak berubah disini. Selamat baca !

© Aoyama gosho

**Chapter 4**

Didalam mobil saguru, hening cukup lama. Shiho pun memulai pembicaraan

"Jadi?" tanya shiho tiba tiba

"Apa? Kamu mau menembakku?" tanya saguru balik dengan seringainya.

"Yah, seandainya aku bisa menembak mu..." kata shiho

"Ehh?" kata saguru dengan wajah cengo

"Apa? Tadi kamu yang bilang aku mau menembakmu" kata shiho

"Y-yah... Tapi tak kusangka kamu sungguhan" kata saguru

"Aku mau menembak kepalamu, lalu merapikan letak otakmu" kata shiho dingin. Saguru yang mendengar itu hanya diam, padahal dalamnya langsung merinding disko

"Yah, memang kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya saguru

"Kenapa kamu masih disini? Sana pulang ke Inggris" tanya shiho

"Kamu mengusirku?" Tanya saguru

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" kata shiho sambil menghadap depan

"Kenapa kamu kejam sekali sih" kata saguru

"Ngaca dulu sana, aku sudah membuang waktuku mengantarmu ke bandara karena kamu memaksa. Ternyata kamu tidak pergi " kata shiho sambil men-_deathglare _saguru

"Hahh... Yah, awalnya sih aku mau pulang. Tapi ternyata jadwal penerbanganku diundur " kata saguru sambil nyengir. Shiho pun hanya menghela nafas dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Jadi, mana ucapan terima kasihmu?" kata saguru

"Untuk apa?" jawab shiho dingin

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu dari Detektif-tidak-peka-dan-bodoh-karena-tidak-sadar-kamu-menyukainya" jawab saguru dengan sebutan panjang lebar. Shiho pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah saguru dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu" kata shiho dengan _deathglare_ nya

"Oh, ayolah miyano, aku tahu kamu menyukainya" jawab saguru santainya. Shiho pun menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Apa segitu jelasnya?" kata shiho pelan

"Kurasa tidak, aku saja yang terlalu pintar" jawab saguru dengan sombongnya

"Yah, teserahmu lah" jawab shiho pasrah

"Keberatan menceritakan padaku?" tanya saguru

"Kurasa tidak" shiho pun menceritakan garis besarnya terhadap saguru.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata shiho dengan nada putus asa

"Jarang sekali melihatmu seperti ini" kata saguru

"Hmpft... jawab saja" kata shiho

"Kurasa, mungkin... kau harus bicara padanya" jawab saguru

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin bisa bicara padanya" jawab shiho

"Mau kubantu?" kata saguru

"Bantu apa?"

**...**

"Hahh... sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan" keluh shinichi sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya

Saat shinichi sedang asyik bergalau ria, hp nya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di hp nya, shinichi langsung mengangkatnya.

"_**Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah, sekarang"**_ kata shiho singkat, padat, dan jelas. Shiho pun langsung mematikan telepon nya. Shinichi yang belum bicara apapun hanya terdiam.

.

1 Detik

.

2 Detik

.

3 Detik

.

4 Detik

.

5 Detik

_._

"_Shiho menelepon ku?"_ pikir shinichi lambat.

"DIA MENELEPONKU?!" teriak shinichi secara tiba tiba

"Bagaimana ini? Dia langsung mematikan teleponnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?! " kata shinichi tidak jelas

"Eh, tunggu... tadi dia bilang apa ya? Sesuatu seperti 'temui aku'? dimana?" tanya shinichi pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, iya... di taman belakang sekolah ! dia bilang temui aku sekarang" kata shinichi

"Sekarang? SEKARANG?! Gawat, aku harus langsung kesana" kata shinichi sambil berbalik arah.

Yah, cinta itu memang bikin orang aneh ya.

**...**

"Kamu yakin ini berhasil?" kata shiho

"Entah, apa salahnya dicoba" jawab saguru

"Baiklah"

"Lihat, dia datang kesini dengan buru buru" kata saguru sambil menunjuk shinichi yang berlari ke arah shiho. Begitu shinichi sampai shiho langsung memasang wajah datar.

"hah...shiho...hah... Hoi, ngapain kamu disini?!" kata shinichi sambil menunjuk saguru

"Sesuka ku dong, inikan bukan taman mu. Dasar Detektif-tidak-peka-dan-bodoh- Aww" kata kata saguru terhenti karena shiho menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Rasakan" kata shiho singkat. "Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu" katanya pada shinichi

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya shinichi pada shiho saat mereka berdua duduk. Membiarkan saguru berdiri sambil memegangi kakinya

"Menurutmu apa?" shiho justru menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Baik, biar aku saja yang tanya. Kenapa kamu menampar ran ?" kata shinichi

"Kalau aku bilang karena aku benci dia, bagaimana?" kata shiho sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada

"Aku jelas tidak akan percaya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin kamu orang yang baik" kata shinichi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dapat membuat shiho mematung sesaat.

"Segitu yakinnya kamu padaku?" kata shiho

"Tentu saja"

"Baik akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya"

"Akan kudengarkan"

Selesai bercerita shinichi hanya diam mencerna hal yang barusan dikatakan shiho. Shiho pun ikut diam menunggu reaksi shinichi.

"_Aku tidak percaya, mungkin ran melakukan itu. Tapi aku juga percaya pada shiho"_ pikir shinichi. Akhirnya shinichi pun berbicara

"Begitu ya" katanya dengan santai sambil menghela nafas. Shiho yang mengira shinichi akan berteriak, marah, atau sejenisnya hanya terdiam.

"Hanya itu?" kata shiho

"Hm? Apanya?" kata shinichi

"Reaksimu, hanya begitu saja?" kata shiho

"Memang harus bagaimana?" kata shinichi

"Memang kamu percaya apa yang kukatakan?" kata shiho

"Aku tidak percaya pada ceritamu—" kata shinichi, shiho pun hanya menegang bersiap siap jika shinichi memakinya. "Tapi aku percaya padamu" lanjut shinichi

"Hah?"

"Aku percaya karena kamu yang mengatakannya. Jika orang lain yang mengatakannya aku tidak akan percaya"

"Maksudmu..."

"Aku sangat percaya padamu" kata shinichi memutus perkataan shiho sambil tersenyum. Shiho hanya terdiam mendengarnya

"Terima kasih" kata shiho. Yang dibalas shinichi dengan senyuman.

"Ehem, maaf kalau aku jadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian. Tapi shiho, sekarang saatnya" kata saguru

"Baik" kata shiho sambil berdiri.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya shinichi

"Dia akan ikut aku ke inggris" kata saguru

"Hah?! Mana mungkin !" kata shinichi

"Itu benar" jawab shiho

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh pergi !"

"Kenapa?"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU ! " teriak shinichi di depan shiho. Shiho hanya kaget mendengarnya, shinichi yang tadi hanya reflek dia ucapkan langsung memerah.

"Wah wah, pernyataan cinta yang romantis sekali ya" kata saguru sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Diam kau" kata shiho sambil melirik saguru

"J-jadi... yah... bagaimana denganmu?" kata shinichi

"Aku..."_mencintaimu juga_ itu yang mau dikatakan shiho, tapi dia berpikir kembali. _Pantaskah aku? Bagaimana dengan ran?_ Dan pikiran lainnya. Saguru yang menyadari itu langsung berbicara

"Hei miyano, sebaiknya kamu menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Detektif-tidak-peka-dan-bodoh-karena-tidak-sadar-kamu-menyukainya ini" kata saguru. Reflek shiho langsung memerah, dan shinichi terkejut mendengarnya.

"K-kamu...Juga...A-aku..." kata shinichi terbata bata

"Dasar bodoh" desis shiho sambil menatap saguru yang hanya dibalas tatapan _apa? _Dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Tapi sejak kapan?" kata shinichi

"Sejak dulu" jawab shiho

"Berati, kita pacaran?" kata shinichi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya.

"Kurasa begitu" jawab shiho

"Kamu tidak jadi pergi ke Inggris?" kata shinichi

"Sejak awal memang dia tidak akan kesana" kata saguru

"Hah?"

"Itu hanya sandiwara saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat bermesraan" kata kata saguru membuat shinichi dan shiho memerah.

"Sekarang apa?" kata shiho

"Ayo pulang bersama !" kata shinichi

"Baiklah" kata shiho sambil tersenyum

.

.

END

Yakk, segitu aja ceritanya. Soalnya gw males ngelanjutin. Ntar kalo bisa gw bikin bonus chap, kalo gak, yaudah. Banyak masalah yang belum diselesain. Ntar di chap bonus aja. Mungkin :v

Review

Red fox : ah, masa? Makasih ya. Bagiku masih banyak kekurangan :3 berikan saya semangat supaya lebih baik lagi :v 9


	5. Chapter 5 (Tambahan)

Gyahaha :v author sarap balik lagi buat ngelanjutin sesuatu yang gak jelas ini. Gw heran, ini perlu dilanjutin atau gak, tapi berhubung ada yang minta gw lanjutin aja. Ini dari sudut pandang si ran itu (kebanyakan komentar dia sih). Rasanya ada yang kelupaan gitu ? entahlah... pokoknya ini chapter paling kaga jelas. Dan mungkin bakal banyak perubahan cara perubahan penulisan disini. Dan judul nya kaga ada hubungannya kali ya sama ceritanya.

Warning : cerita suka suka gw, teserah gw char mau diapain. Yang jelas kaga ada maksud jelek, kalo ada yang jelek itu sifat alami gw :v

Misuderstanding © Shinju Yoichi

Detektif conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong> (tambahan)

Ran POV

"Oi, Shiho. Ayo ke kantin! istirahat 15 menit jangan disia-siakan! aku dengar mereka menjual makanan! mau ya?" kata pemuda berambut hitam yang kusukai kepada wanita yang sedang membaca buku.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab perempuan itu. Cih, sombong sekali dia menolak ajakan Shinichi. Yah, Shinichi adalah nama pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Dia orang yang kusukai sejak dulu, tapi dia selalu saja memperhatikan cewek sombong itu. Lihat saja, saat istirahat dia malah menghampiri cewek itu, bukan aku.

"Ayolah Shiho-chan~ aku ingin mencobanya bersamamu..." Oh ya ampun, dia terlihat imut sekali—maksudku Shinichi, tidak mungkin aku memuji cewek sombong itu—dengan wajah itu.

"Baik, aku ikut kalo kamu berhenti memanggilku Shiho-chan. Apalagi dengan nada menjijikkan begitu" Menjijikkan? Dia itu tuli ya? Shinichi-_ku_ itu sangat imut.

"Oke, ayo kita ke kantin !" Ah, mereka pergi. Dan apa-apaan itu? Mereka bergandengan? Aku berharap bisa makan bersama Shinichi, kenapa dia selalu mengajak cewek itu sih.

**...**

**Kringg...Kringg...**

Sudah bel ya, akhirnya aku hanya makan dengan Sonoko. Huftt... eh? Cewek itu sudah kembali? Shinichi mana?

"Oi Shiho! tunggu dulu~" Loh? Itu suaranya? Dari luar kelas?

"Kenapa tadi gak ngajak aku balik ke kelas?" tanya Shinichi. Pada Shiho. Tentunya.

"Buat apa? Barangkali aku bisa liat di _headline_ koran 'Detektif SMA Shinichi Kudou dihukum berdiri di lorong karena terlambat" kata cewek itu. Oke, kurasa untuk kali ini aku merasa ide itu menarik juga.

"Cih, awas kau ya..." kata Shinichi-_ku_ sambil men-_deathglare_. Sayang, itu tidak mungkin menang untuk ratu es seperti nya.

.

.

Kriet...

Sensei sudah datang, untung aku sudah siap daritadi. Sensei ini terkenal galak.

"Anak-anak! buka buku matematika halaman 79!" Kata sensei.

"Maaf saya terlambat pak..." kata seorang laki laki di depan pintu kelas. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, murid baru?

"Ahh... kamu akhirnya datang juga. Ini hari pertama sekolah dan kamu terlambat?!"

"Saya tersesat waktu perjalanan menuju kemari, sensei" kata anak itu tenang. Aku kagum dia bisa tenang ditengah aura setan yang dikeluarkan sensei.

"Baik, anak-anak ! hari ini ada murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu!" kata sensei dengan tegas.

"Nama saya Saya Saguru Hakuba, umur 17 tahun. Pindahan dari SMA Harvard di Inggris. Saya seorang detektif" katanya.

"Baik, ada yang mau bertanya?!" kata sensei.

"Saya sensei! Saguru golongan darahnya apa?"

"Kamu asalnya darimana?" Sungguh. Kurasa dia harus memeriksakan telinga.

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?" Dan pertanyaan terus berlanjut sampai berubah arah kemana-mana. Seperti "Jadilah pacarku" dan sejenisnya, sensei menyuruh anak baru duduk di sebelah cewek itu.

Kulihat mereka mengobrol, mungkin tepatnya si anak baru yang berbicara dan cewek itu mengabaikan. Kupikir si anak baru tertarik dengan cewek itu. Bagus lah, biar Shinichi hanya untukku.

**...**

Aku ditolak. Itu menyakitkan. Sungguh.

Berteman? Jangan bercanda. Kita tidak mungkin berteman. Aku ingin memilikinya, hanya untukku. Setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku, rasanya sedikit... entahlah, aku sulit mengatakannya.

**...**

Aku mengobrol dengannya. Sebagai teman. Bukan kekasih.

Kupikir, mungkin Shinichi tidak menyukai Shiho. Mungkin cewek itu Cuma tebar pesona dan mempermainkan Shinichi, mungkin kalau cewek itu menjauh Shinichi akan kembali menjadi Shinichi-_ku._

"Shinichi-kun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ada apa Ran? Bisa langsung disini tidak? aku malas keluar" kata Shinichi. Dasar tidak peka, kalau aku hanya membicarakan hal biasa aku tidak akan mengajaknya keluar.

"Yah, karena kelas sudah sepi, baiklah. Jadi begini, sebenarnya aku punya rencana..."

"Hah? Rencana apa? Kamu tidak ingin melakukan tindak kriminal kan? Atau jangan jangan kamu merencanakan pengeboman?" dia bertanya dengan panik. Bodoh, kalaupun aku mau melakukan pengeboman aku tidak akan bilang padamu. Dan sasaran utama bom ku adalah cewe itu. Dan mungkin kamu.

"...Dengar dulu detektif bodoh! Bukan rencana seperti itu! Aku belum selesai bicara" Ah, aku kelepasan menyebutnya bodoh. Itu karena aku kesal dia tidak mendegarkanku.

"Terus rencana apa?" katanya dengan wajah bingung yang—lagi-lagi—kelihatan bodoh.

"Begini, aku tau kamu suka pada Miyano. Karena itu aku akan membantumu mengecek apa Miyano menyukaimu atau tidak"

"BENARKAH?!" Kurasa aku harus memeriksakan telingaku. Dia berteriak kelas sekali.

"HOI! DETEKTIF BODOH YANG DISANA! SUARA KAMU KERAS BANGET! KAYAK CEWEK PULA!" Oh, itu si murid baru. Sepertinya dia kaget sampai menjatuhkan bukunya. Kurasa kurang lebih aku menyetujui ucapannya.

"Heh! Dasar bodoh! Memang kamu siapa?! Kamu juga detektif bodoh!" balas Shinichi. Oh, mereka akan susah dilerai.

Lihat, aku justru diabaikan saat mencoba melerai mereka. Tiba tiba mereka terdiam saat pintu kelas terbuka.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, sebaiknya jangan di kelas. Kalian hanya menggangu pemandangan" kata cewek itu dengan dingin. Seram juga.

"S-shiho? Kamu masih disini? Ini sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu pulang sekolah" kata Shinichi kaget. Oh ayolah Shinichi, mau dia menginap di sekolah pun bukan urusanmu.

"Apa urusanmu? Terserah aku mau pulang jam berapa" jawab cewek itu dengan dingin. Lihat? Percuma kamu bertanya.

"Miyano, sekarang sudah sore. Bagaimana kalu kuantar pulang?" tanya si anak baru itu. Baguslah, terima saja. Biarkan Shinichi denganku.

"Boleh saja. Aku ingin cepat pulang karena mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting" wow, itu cukup mengagetkan. Kupikir dia akan menolak. Aku melihat Shinichi hampir mengejar nya, reflek aku memegang tangan nya.

"Shinichi-kun. Mau dengar rencanaku tidak?" Shinichi kelihatan berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya dia memilih mendegarku.

"Baik, apa rencanamu?" tanya nya

"Begini—" aku sengaja memutus perkataanku dulu.

"—Bagaimana kalau kamu dan aku berpura-pura pacaran dan bermesraan di depan Miyano? Kalau dia suka denganmu dia akan cemburu padamu" kataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak" katanya singkat

"Apa? Kenapa?" aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya dia menerimanya saja. Hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu padamu. Maaf Ran, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan orang yang menyatakan perasaannya. Itu akan menyakitimu. Maaf" Dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia meminta maaf. Kenapa.

"Baiklah. Itu terserah padamu. Kalau kita hanya jalan-jalan tidak apa kan?" yah, setidaknya aku dapat kencan dengannya walau dia tidak menggangap begitu.

"Jam 10 di Tropical Land" jawabnya

"Baik" jawabku dengan senyuman. Senyuman palsu.

**...**

"Shiho? Tak kusangka kamu ada di tempat ini" katanya dengan riang. Sepertinya dia senang sekali bertemu dengan cewek itu. Dasar bodoh, lihatlah wajah cewek itu. Cewek itu, kenapa juga ada disini. Padahal aku berhasil menggandeng Shinichi. Walau aku benar-benar takut di dalam sana.

"Yah , aku juga tidak menyangka" jawab cewek itu

"Shiho-chan sedang berkencan ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah manis yang—sangat—kubuat-buat. _Shiho-chan_? Hebat sekali mulutku bisa mengucapkan namanya.

"Ah...itu—" sebelum cewek itu menjawab, Shinichi lebih dulu menyela.

"Mana mungkin Ran, pasti tidak ada yang mau dengan wanita es seperti dia" kata Shinichi. Seperti nya dia bermaksud bercanda. Tapi itu sangat _menyakitkan_ untuknya. Oh, ayolah. Aku tau cewek itu menyukai Shinichi. Darimana aku tau? Mungkin instuisi wanita?

"Maaf menggangu pembicaraan kalian, tapi aku dan pacarku sudah punya jadwal tersendiri" kata si anak baru sambil merangkul cewek itu.

"P-pacar?" tanya Shinichi dengan ragu.

"Iya, dia pacarku. Ada masalah?" tanya si anak baru dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan—" 'Aku kan?' apa? Kamu bukan pacarnya.

"Kamu apa?" kata si anak baru masih dengan nada sinis.

"Temannya!" apa? Itu jawaban yang dia pilih? Dasar bodoh.

"Cih, hanya teman kan? Kamu tidak punya hak untuk melarang Shiho pacaran dengan siapa" Upss, itu sangat tepat sasaran. Setelah berkata begitu, si anak baru itu menyeret cewek itu pergi.

Shinichi terus diam sejak kejadian itu, yah kurang lebih aku mengerti yang dirasakannya. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana dia menanggapi ini.

"Shinichi-kun, bagaimana menurutmu? Soal Miyano yang berpacaran" dia hanya diam.

"Aku—"

"—tetap mencintainya" jawabnya

"Hah?" Kenapa? Bahkan setelah cewek itu memiliki pacar aku tetap tidak memiliki kesempatan?

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa" jawabnya datar. Sepanjang sisa hari itu, dia hanya diam.

**...**

Cewek itu terlambat hari ini. Padahal dia jarang terlambat.

"Shinichi-kun, ayo ke kantin!" ajak ku

"Ah baik, tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Shiho dulu" katanya sambil berjalan menuju cewek itu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Kuputuskan untuk tidak mendengarnya.

Shinichi menghampiriku dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku

"Tidak ada, ayo ke kantin"

**...**

Baiklah, walau aku menyukai Shinichi ini mulai membuatku kesal. Aku sudah tau mereka saling menyukai. Kenapa mereka malah tidak bicara satu sama lain? Aku tidak ingat berapa kali mengatai Shinichi 'detektif bodoh'. Kupikir, sebaiknya aku menyerah soal Shinichi, untuk kali ini kubantu dia.

Aku menghampiri cewek itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya dingin.

"Ahh... kamu ini dingin sekali Shiho-chan~ aku ingin meminta bantuanmu..." Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah manis yang kubuat buat. Sekilas, kurasa aku melihat wajahnya hampir muntah. Tidak mengejutkan, aku sendiri hampir muntah berakting seperti ini.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kamu akan jadi lawan mainku untuk latihan drama, dari adegan kamu menamparku, kemudian aku menangis" Kumohon jangan tanya drama apa atau kapan ditampilkan. Aku hanya mengarang.

"Hanya itu? Mau kutampar sungguhan atau pura pura?" Tentu saja pura pura.

"Pura pura saja, kalau sungguhan kan sakit..." Aku tidak mau sakit untuk membantumu.

"Baik, kamu yang memberi aba-aba" Bagus, Shinichi sudah datang. Walaupun jauh, seharusnya dia bisa melihat kesini.

"1, 2, 3, action!" Cewek itu pura-pura menamparku. Akting yang nyata sekali, kupikir aku akan benar-benar ditampar. Aku langsung pura-pura terjatuh dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Shinichi mungkin akan datang kesini. Ini rencana yang mengandalkan keberuntungan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Untunglah Shinichi datang, jadi tidak sia-sia.

"Dia tiba-tiba menamparku tanpa alasan!" Oke, akting yang sebenarnya dimulai.

"Apa itu benar?!" teriak Shinichi di depan cewek itu.

"Ti—" Aku menyela sebelum cewek itu menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"BOHONG!" Aku langsung menamparnya. Sekalian melepaskan emosiku padanya. Kuanggap tamparan tanda aku menyerah pada Shinichi. Walau cewek itu tidak menggangap begitu. Cewek itu langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hiks, Shinichi-kun... Miyano jahat sekali, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Padahal aku melakukan banyak hal. Sepertinya Shinichi kaget dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Hah?" Itu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat kejadian tadi? Kupikir dia akan memarahi ku.

"Shiho tidak akan melakukan hal itu tanpa alasan" Dia berlari mengejar Shiho setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kupikir aku memang harus menyerahkan Shinichi padanya" kataku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Tunggu, apa ini. Aku... tersenyum? Kenapa?

**...**

Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka saat melewati taman. Reflek aku langsung bersembunyi. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Cewek itu menceritakan semuanya. Dan Shinichi hanya diam saat mendengarkan.

"Begitu ya?" kata Shinichi santai.

"Hanya itu?" Ya, hanya itu?

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Reaksimu, hanya begitu saja?"

"Memang harus bagaimana?" Harus bagaimana? Apa dia bodoh? Tunggu, dia memang bodoh.

"Memang kamu percaya yang kukatakan?" Tentu saja. Dia meninggalkanku untuk menemuimu.

"Aku tidak percaya pada ceritamu—"

"—tapi aku percaya karena kamu yang menceritakannya. Jika orang lain yang mengatakannya aku tidak akan percaya" Begitulah.

"Maksudmu..."

"Aku sangat percaya padamu" Shinichi berkata sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih" Hah. Ternyata masalah ini bisa mereka selesaikan. Sisanya aku mendengar cewek itu akan ikut si anak baru. Oh, itu tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya drama, cewek itu sangat menyukai Shinichi. Kurasa ini hanya bantuan anak baru itu.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU JUGA!" Akhirnya. Lama sekali. Aku sudah pegal bersembunyi.

"Wah wah, pernyataan cinta yang romantis sekali ya" .ha. Anak baru itu berkata sambil bertepuk tangan. Bagi ku itu sangat mengejek. Apanya yang romantis dari detektif itu?

Dan akhirnya mereka pacaran. Baguslah, aku bisa pergi dari sini. Saat aku melewati jendela aku melihat pantulan diriku, aku melakukannya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Kenapa?

Kurasa aku tahu kenapa. Karena orang yang kusukai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Itu menyakitkan, tapi juga melegakan. Dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan menjadi Shinichi-_ku_. Dia itu Shinichi-_nya_.

Shinichi-_nya _Shiho Miyano.

* * *

><p>Dan begitulah cerita ini selesai. Banyak perbaikan sana sini. Tapi gw seneng pas nulis bagian bawahnya, entah kenapa rasanya bagus banget :v #kepedean<p>

Buat yang mau rekomendasi pair utama atau sampingan :v, gw lagi bingung antara kaito sama shinichi. Makasih buat yang uda baca, review, nge follow, nge fav, dll. Dan maaf buat keparahan penulisan dan cerita saya :v

Review

Mell hinaga kuran : Oke senpai :v / saya seneng banget loh di review senpai... ide uda banyak, tinggal pair aja.

Acebeti : Walaupun anda bilang begitu, saya sendiri gak ngerti :v

S4kur4miyuz4ki : Review macam apa ini -_-

Shihomiyano1 : Yah, ini saya tambahin.

Beatice : Gw gak terlalu peduli masalah kayak gitu kok. Asal gak bener-bener ngopas aja.


End file.
